Monkey Smuggler
225px}} 225px |strength = 2 |health = 3 |cost = 2 |set = Triassic |rarity = Uncommon |class = Sneaky |tribe = Pirate Pet Zombie |trait = Gravestone |ability = When revealed: Steal 2 sections from the Plant Hero's Super-Block Meter. |flavor text = Piracy is serious monkey business.}} Monkey Smuggler is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play and has 2 /3 . It has the Gravestone trait, and its ability steals two sections of the plant hero's Super-Block Meter, and adds them to the zombie hero's Super-Block Meter when it is revealed. Its closest plant counterpart is Mars Flytrap. Origins It is based on a smuggler, a person who performs the act of smuggling, the illegal transportation of objects, substances, information, or people. Its name is a combination of "monkey," referring to its monkey, and "smuggler," possibly referring to its appearance and ability. Its description is a play on the term "monkey business," an act that is considered silly or time-wasting, but with separate emphasis on the two words as Monkey Smuggler's monkey is doing the "business." Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Pirate Pet Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability: When revealed:' Steal 2 sections from the Plant Hero's Super-Block Meter. *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Uncommon Card description Piracy is serious monkey business. Update history Update 1.24.6 *Added to the game. Strategies With Monkey Smuggler is a zombie with good stats (only in the early game) and a versatile ability, making it a good play in all phases of the game. While its strength is average, it has a good amount of health, which is high for a turn 2 zombie, especially for those in the Sneaky class. Since it also has the Gravestone trait, it is immune to damaging tricks and bonus attacks until revealed. Monkey Smuggler's ability is even more useful, as it helps you block more easily while hindering your opponent from doing the same thing. While this ability activates only once unlike Mars Flytrap's, it activates instantly, which means Monkey Smuggler's ability will not go to waste even when it is destroyed. You can use this aspect and use Monkey Smuggler for Evolution, as you won't have anything to lose. Or, you can Bounce it or use Mixed-Up Gravedigger to activate its ability again. Monkey Smuggler is also a good pet in a pet deck, as it has good health to begin with, combined with its cost and the Gravestone trait. It can also synergize with and , but there will be better pirates to synergize with, such as Stealthy Imp. However, Monkey Smuggler's ability can backfire, making you block something else other than a specific plant's attack. Its ability is also much more useless against Bullseye plants, especially if you are facing Grass Knuckles or Spudow. It is also useless when your opponent doesn't have any sections in their Super-Block Meter. And finally, Monkey Smuggler can easily be ruined by Grave Mistake or . Against While Monkey Smuggler is only a minor nuisance, its ability can be troublesome as it can mess with your block timing, leaving you more vulnerable to attacks you want to block. It is best to remove it before it gets revealed, but only and heroes have the means to do so normally. Ability aside, it is also not recommended to keep Monkey Smuggler alive for long, as your opponent can play Unthawed Viking on it, wreaking further havoc. Gallery MonkeySmugglerStat.jpg|Monkey Smuggler's statistics MonkeySmugglerCard.jpg|Monkey Smuggler's card MonkeySmugglerUnlocked.jpg|Monkey Smuggler unlocked MonkeySmugglerGrayedCard.jpg|Monkey Smuggler's grayed out card Monkey Trainer cardface.png|Monkey Smuggler's card image Monkey Trainer.png|Monkey Smuggler's textures Monkey Trainer2.png|Monkey Smuggler's hand texture dancing monkey.png|Monkey Smuggler activating its ability monkeyless pirate.png|Monkey Smuggler without its monkey Prepare.png|Monkey Smuggler attacking (1) Go monkey.png|Monkey Smuggler attacking (2) Monkey see.png|Monkey Smuggler destroyed (1) Monkey doom.png|Monkey Smuggler destroyed (2) Screenshot_2018-02-03-19-24-56-1.png|Possessed being used on Monkey Smuggler 0EF78346-9507-4882-AB5B-F6EBC76FAE4F.png|Monkey Smuggler frozen Screenshot 2018-02-07-17-13-34-1.png|Yeti Lunchbox being used on Monkey Smuggler IMG_MonkeyShoot.PNG|Monkey Smuggler doing an Overshoot attack Screenshot_2018-02-18-07-00-10-1.png|Monkey Smuggler with the Frenzy trait MonkeyThrough.jpg|Monkey Smuggler with the Strikethrough trait due to Captain Flameface's ability MonkeyTraits.jpg|Monkey Smuggler with a star icon on its strength DeadlyNUntrickableMonkey.jpg|Monkey Smuggler with the Deadly and Untrickable traits Trivia *Oddly, its ability animation is only played if the opponent has exactly one section filled. This is most likely a bug. **There is a glitch currently where it sometimes doesn't do anything when revealed. See also *Mars Flytrap Category:Pirate cards Category:Pet cards Category:Triassic cards Category:Uncommon zombies (Heroes) Category:Gravestone cards